The object of the invention is a method as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
The object of the invention is also an apparatus as defined in the preamble of claim 14.
The invention relates generally to materials handling systems, such as partial-vacuum conveying systems, more particularly to the collection and moving of wastes, such as to the moving of household wastes.
Systems wherein wastes are moved in piping by means of an air current produced by a pressure difference or suction are known in the art. In these, wastes are moved long distances in the piping. It is typical to these systems that a partial-vacuum apparatus is used to bring about a pressure difference, in which apparatus a partial vacuum is achieved in the transfer pipe with partial-vacuum generators, such as with vacuum pumps or with an ejector apparatus. A transfer pipe typically comprises at least one valve means, by opening and closing which the replacement air coming into the transfer pipe is regulated. Input points at the input end of the material are used in the systems, from which input points the material, such as wastes, is transferred into the system. The system can also comprise refuse chutes into which material, such as waste material, is input and from which the material to be transferred is transferred into a transfer pipe by opening a discharge valve means, in which case, by means of the sucking effect achieved by the aid of the partial vacuum acting in the transfer pipe and also by means of the surrounding air pressure acting via the refuse chute, material such as e.g. waste material packed into bags, is transferred from the refuse chute into the transfer pipe. The pneumatic waste transfer systems in question can be utilized particularly well in densely populated urban areas. These types of areas have tall buildings, in which the input of wastes into a pneumatic waste transfer system is performed via a refuse chute arranged in the building.
The refuse chute is a vertical pipe, preferably comprising a number of input points, which are typically arranged in the wall of the refuse chute at a distance from each other. Tall buildings can comprise many tens, even hundreds, of storeys, in which case the refuse chute forms a very high pipe.
Wastes are transferred pneumatically in a closed system to the reception station, in which the wastes are compressed with a press only after transportation. The pipes of a pneumatic transfer system are in normal cases rather large in diameter, e.g. in the region of 500 mm in their diameter.
Also known in the art are solutions wherein a waste mill, such as a waste grinder, with which the wastes to be input are ground into small size, is arranged in connection with or in the proximity of a waste input location. A waste mill grinds wastes but does not compress the wastes. In the solution in question the blades of waste mills are also subjected to large stressing, in which case they must be replaced often.
Publication WO8203200 A1 discloses a device for fine-grinding, compressing and outputting a high-volume bulk good, more particularly household wastes, by means of which the waste material conducted through the device can be compacted. In the solution according to the publication large output powers are typically needed, especially in situations in which the device is used to cut or fine-grind a material, in which case the energy consumption of the drive devices and the costs of the drive devices are high. In addition, the passage of stones or other corresponding material between the cutting blades can produce breakage of the blades.
The aim of the present invention is to achieve a new type of solution in connection with input points of wastes, or in connection with refuse chutes or waste bins, by means of which the drawbacks of prior art will be avoided.